Eyes on her
by inebriated
Summary: She smiled to herself thinking that it suited him to maybe smile more. It practically changed his appearance. But she would never get that from him when they're near each other. Having already a history of a haterelationship with this man, she would just
1. The bet

**Everything Changes**

By: Natalie

Chapter 1: The Bet

Draco leaned on the wall staring at her retreating figure together with her two closest friends since first year. He hated her with so much loathe that it made him punch the wall as he faced it. Another fight erupted again during their Potions class when their teacher paired them together while in the middle of making their potion. He just couldn't stand her, being in the same room with her, more so when he was being paired with her.

'_Know it all mudblood._' Just the thought of her sickened him to the core. How could he hate someone so much but at the same time, felt something so deeply for her. He craved for her, longed for her… but he knew she was the one he could never have. He could have anybody from all four houses that vied for his attention but he had to choose someone who was out of his league, but then, it was an added bonus as that fact added to the excitement. He smirked to himself. Throughout their 7 years in Hogwarts, everybody knows their hate relationship, quarrels that you can never seem to dissipate quickly when it comes to putting a Gryffindor and a Slytherin together in one classroom, especially between a well known prince of slytherin and a bookworm, muggle-born. Harry and Ron just seem to stand by, waiting for Draco to cross the line for them to step up to save their friend.

He leaned again on the wall, resting his head against it, his face slightly titled upward as he closed his eyes trying desperately to erase the thoughts of her that are forming in his head, but failed miserably as he ignored the increasing pain from his now bleeding fist. Every night he dreamt of her, worse when he went through his day, seeing her everywhere, even when they aren't in the same classroom, he thought about her.

'_Stop this obsession of yours you git._ _It'll only drive you insane.' _ He chuckled slightly at the thought He knew that he could get any female in this whole school, why go for the mudblood bookworm then? If his father knew, he was sure that he would flip his lid and send him straight to St. Mungo's and maybe disown him. Just his father's reaction as he told him the good news that he was made Head boy but he had to share his dormitory with the muggle-born girl, it drove his father furious. He shook his head and straightened up as he headed to his dormitory. Walking up the steps, he reached the portrait and said the password. The man in medieval clothes looked at him then noticed his bloodied up fist and started talking to him, advising him to go to Madame Pomfrey and have the wound looked at. He just scowled in reply and told him to mind his own business and walked in as the portrait opened. He passed the common room and headed up to his own room, going directly to the bathroom. He took of his clothes and went in to have a shower to clear his head and maybe forget why he was ever attracted to her in the first place.

Hermione sat on the armchair with her feet tucked under her with a book on her lap. She stared at the blazing fire as thoughts ran through her head. Hearing someone enter the common room, she snapped back to reality to see Malfoy with a smug expression on his face, not noticing she was there and directly walked up the steps to his own room. As she heard the door close behind him, she got out her black journal and started to write. This habit of hers made her calm down a bit when she wanted to sort out her thoughts. The little book that was filled with her deepest thoughts and deepest desires that she was afraid of sharing to anyone, even her closest friends. Staring back at the fire gain, she looked at her watch that said it was dinnertime. Closing the journal and the book, she gathered her things together and placed it in her bag then stood up and headed out the door.

Harry saw Hermione who entered the Hall, which was already filled laughter and mumbles of excitement. He waved at her who immediately saw him and made her way to her two best friends.

"Thanks for saving me a seat." She said to Harry who scooted over, giving her space as she sat down and placed her bag to her side. Then smiled at Ginny who was across from her.

"What's the bag for? We don't have anymore classes..." Ron commented eyeing the bag.

"Don't get to attached to your books, 'Mione. Save some space in your head for tomorrow." Harry quipped then started to laugh as she gave him a nasty look.

"I have detention after dinner, that's why I have a bag with me. Remember potions with Malfoy?"

"Speaking of Malfoy, look who just entered the Great Hall." Ron said nodding to the silvery-blonde haired boy who was making his way to the Slytherin table. The three, together with some people, especially females, stopped what they were doing to stare at the entering figure with that cool demeanor of his that seemed to attract almost all the girls who occupied the school. His dark, emotionless grey eyes found his friend, Blaise Zambini, and walked up to him ignoring the glances from his table and sat next to him with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, across from him.

Noticing eyes on him, he looked at the opposite table to see the trio looking at him in disdain. He narrowed his eyes at them, especially at the girl sitting in between. He then smirked at her with a gleam in his eyes. Hermione just narrowed her eyes at him wanting him to know that she loathed him as much as he does.

"Boy, what I would give just to wipe that smirk from his face." Ron remarked, eyeing Draco menacingly as he clenched his fists until it turned white on the table.

"Why is it that you always assert violence to every situation, Ron." She commented more than asked as she tore away from his stare to look at Ron.

"Action speaks louder than words, 'Mione." He said looking at her who held his hand making him loosen up a bit. He smiled shyly as his ears started to turn a light shade of pink.

Malfoy saw this and scowled to himself.

"Look at him, that stuck-up, scum-sucking little git. How could anybody see him as attractive? He has ferret features for crying out loud." Hermione started when some of the girls from her corner started to gush over Malfoy. She couldn't take it anymore that she gave them her piece of mind, which some girls looked at her in shock because of her sudden outburst while Ron and Harry laughed at what Hermione's last sentence was.

"Am I the only one here who thinks he's repulsive?"

"Repulsive? That's the last word I could think of to associate with the likes of him, Hermione. Just look at him… his smile could make any girl fall madly in love with that… god." Parvati said, almost sighing the last part as she looked at him who was now talking to Blaise. Hermione just rolled her eyes at her.

"More like a scowl… I could just gag."

"Oh Hermione," Lavander chimed in. "Maybe if you would look at him differently. Be friends with him than exchange death threats and name calling that the two of you have been mostly doing each waking day for the past 7 years. You might agree with us that the boy _is_ yummy."

"Friends with Malfoy? Please, spare me the good looks talk and wake-up. You're just being blinded by the thought or maybe it's just hormones? My point is that you have to look beyond the package to see what he really is… an obnoxious creep, that is full of himself and evil."

"Added bonus then. Don't you just love that bad boy aura around him that holds a mystery that needs… exploring?" Patil commented having a mischievous gleam in her eyes with a grin plastered on her face that made Parvati and Lavander giggle.

Hermione just rolled her eyes again but this time irritated and sighed as the obsessed airheads won the first round. Harry gave her a reassuring smile and held her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. She smiled back at him giving him a look that said she was fine then looked up to the high table as they saw Dumbledore stand up.

He motioned everyone to be quiet and waited until all were silent and gave the evening announcements. Hermione drowned him out of her head as she heard some parts of what he said that were already familiar until he mentioned something different.

"… and for the graduating 7th years, we have a treat for you. You will have a Graduation Ball, which will be held outside on the school grounds. Equipped with a band that will play on stage. But before all this you should first perform before the whole school,"

At this excited whispers erupted and he again motioned for them to quiet down before continuing.

"It is up to you on what you are going to perform, either individually or with a group. This would also earn your house points that would win you the house cup. Your head boy," He said nodding to Malfoy, motioning for him to stand with a smirk and the Hall erupted in sighs and applause. "And also, to our head girl, Hermione Granger." Hermione just rolled her eyes at the sighs and stood plastering a fake smile on her face, which disappeared as she faced Malfoy and glared at him, nose up. He just smirked more but hate visibly registering on his face. Dumbledore cleared his throat, which made them look at him and both sit down as he continued. "Is going to work together to make this event possible. They will be in-charge of making the plans with the other prefects. Now, everything has been said, we could begin our feast. Tuck in." he said and sat down. Hermione's jaw dropped as Draco scowled and cursed under his breath as food appeared on the four empire tables and people started to put food on their plates.

"About bloody time! I'm famished." Ron said, grabbing food and filled his plate as he started eating.

Hermione sighed, slowly loosing her appetite as she moved her food around the plate, which Harry saw that made him look at Hermione with concern.

"Thinking about the dance?"

Hermione looked at Harry then shook her head, lying to him as she gave him her most convincing smile but failed as he gave her his I-don't-buy-it-for-a-second look that made her stare back at her now mashed baked potatoes.

"I know that look anywhere, 'Mione. You can't hide anything from us. We know you too long for you to fool us with your common expression to mask what you really feel."

"I hate it when you know me." She said with a sheepish half-smile.

He one-handedly hugged his best friend.

"Don't worry… you'll look beautiful as always. Besides, Ron and I will always be here for you." Then he gave her a smile that she thought was quite charming that made her smile back at him genuinely.

When he returned back to eating his food she turned and hid a frown that started to form again on her face. She knew Harry was right. They would always be there for her when she needed them. For the past 7 years of their friendship, she couldn't be happier knowing the good times and bad times that they had but still their bond of friendship wasn't broken. But what disturbed her was the fact that they have _always been there_. She wanted something new, something different. She can't quite put a finger on it but still she didn't know why she felt incomplete. Like something was missing and this emptiness that was tugging on her mind always gave her something to ponder on. She always wanted to feel special, difference and for once loved. Not that brotherly love that she always felt from Harry and Ron but something more. Something that would make a difference in her life that she could cherish, remember, and look back on knowing that that happened to her. Knowing that this was her last year and last dance, she wanted that feeling that every girl wants on a special night, to be with someone that, for once, saw her for what she really was…

'_Wishful thinking…'_ She smiled to herself quickly wiping at her eye with a tear that threatened to fall. She sniffed silently to herself as she felt herself blush, embarrass with the thought that she felt like a little girl. But then that thought was disrupted by the fact that she was going to be working with Malfoy. '_This would be pleasant…_' She thought to herself but knew this would be a disaster later on. She inhaled and breathed out slowly, shrugging the thought out of her head then focusing on Harry and Ron talking about Quidditch.

He saw her from across the table the moment she hid the frowned until she wiped at her eye to vanish a tear, not wanting her two companions to see her at her most fragile state. He was the one who always saw her, glancing secretly at her when she was deep in thought or those emotions she was embarrassed to show to anyone. Her bottom lip hidden behind her perfect white teeth. He smirked to himself of the thought on other ways that he could put her lips to work. As he slowly saw her expression change, his smirk widened, as this amused him. He never knew Hermione's smile could be so alluring… well until now that they were far from each other because all he got from her when they were close to each other were snide remarks and an exchange of insults. The gleam in her eyes darken whenever she was face to face with him like that one night when he caught her abruptly in the bathroom with just a towel covering her body. She was partly done when he walked in because she forgot to lock the door. Shock registering on her face but he just stood there idly with his eyes grazing all over her body, noticing her perfect curves. Her hair damp that fell on her shoulders and at her back, the towel hung tightly on her perfectly round breasts. He mischievously grinned at her who just told him to get out as she shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face. He cursed under his breath with the reaction that he was getting down below by just the sight of her.

"What's with the face, mate?"

Draco snapped back to reality when he heard Blaise ask him with a cocked eyebrow. He just gave him a bored expression in reply with his.

"Nothing. Looking for someone to screw tonight to get my mind off that infuriating mudblood who got me in detention which I have to pay for later."

"Ah, the feud between you and Granger that happened during potions." He commented glancing at the brunette who was talking with a redhead, laughing.

"That doesn't surprise me. But it has become more recent lately."

"Imagine having to live with that _filth_, Blaise. If seeing her everyday for the rest of the year and having to work with her during classes isn't torture enough, we have to share a bloody bathroom too."

Blaise gave him a cocked eyebrow in reply as if surprised.

"Oh please, spare me the thought, Blaise. I'd rather be friends with scar face than see that mudblood naked." He said crossing his arms.

Blaise just sneered at his friend's comment who now had a disgusted look on his face. Blaise looked at Hermione again, this time surveying her.

Hermione didn't notice that she had the attention of the two most sought after males in Slytherin who made it into the list of the top ten hunks in Hogwarts that four houses had made. She was to engross with the conversation that she had with Ginny to notice Draco and Blaise from a distance. Her expression changing so often, most of the time biting her lip in thought then laughing again.

"But I'll have to admit though, Draco. She's changed a bit since our fourth year… quite lovely actually. Attractive don't you think?" Blaise inquired but not looking at Draco who snorted.

"Come on, Blaise. You're a pure blood. How can you even think of something like that with… _that_!" He said, gesturing to the person in question. Suddenly Hannah Abbott who was the same year as they were, passed their table and gave Draco her most seductive smile. Waving gracefully towards him and gave him a hint that he accepted reciprocating the smile. Hannah just licked her lips before she went to her table.

"Now that, I can comprehend that could be associated to the word attractive." Draco said with a smirk on his face, watching Hannah's walk that gave a little strut, eyeing her hips.

But Blaise wasn't paying attention to Draco, he was more preoccupied with Hermione at that point.

"Wonder what it would be like to shag her."

"Shag who?"

"The bookworm."

"WHAT? Have you lost your mind, Blaise?" Draco asked lifting his eyebrows just slightly as if looking shocked at Blaise's statement.

Blaise just looked at him amused.

"Don't tell me that that thought has never crossed your mind, Draco. It's good to have a real challenge once in a while… Try something new. Spot a worthy prey that you could pounce on and satisfy your thirst later on. Besides, I fucked Hannah last week and believe me. She isn't that good." He said patting Draco on the back.

Draco found himself staring at Hermione again who was now in a heated argument with Ron. It had crossed his mind not just once but a lot of times since these past weeks, but denied it to the world that he was attracted to that know-it-all who was now smiling again at the frowning redhead that had reddened cheeks now. It sickened him when she touched his hand and also that earlier gesture that he witnessed between Harry and Hermione, when he gave her that touch to the shoulder, he felt anger rise like he could have jumped on Harry then and there. But slowly shrugged it of wondering why he was so affected.

Blaise looked at his friend who was deep in thought again, a small grin tugging on his lips as he noticed his friend's gaze change. It couldn't be seen by the untrained eye but to his, he saw very clearly like a sun on a cloudy day. He knew Malfoy since their first year. He knew what he really felt even though he showed no expression but was visible through his actions or his eyes that Blaise already figured him out.

He noticed the look that Draco gave Hermione earlier. How he secretly desired her. How his face would always turn into a scowl when he was jealous with both Potter and Weasley when they hugged her or touched her in such a way, which struck a nerve in him. But he knew Draco would rather die than admit his growing feelings for her. It amused him how it affected his friend and thought of something for it to be more entertaining.

"I propose we make a little wager. If I shag Granger, you must do something that I tell you to do, anything I'll ask. If you'll be the lucky man then I'll do what you ask of me to do. Deal?"

"I agree to your terms, mate. But there's no way that's all. I know you too well, Blaise… Don't tell me you have gone soft." He said grinning at his friend, remembering that this isn't the first time that they did this. Recalling the countless times they betted on a few appealing women of Hogwarts that ever walked these halls. Those were good old days… even now.

Blaise snickered at his keenness.

"One catch. Don't fall in love with the mudblood. We have until the Graduation Ball."

"Not a problem." Draco said feeling self-assured as he shook Blaise's hand in a firm grip.

'We'll see about that…' 


	2. The Potion

**Chapter 2: The potion**

Hermione looked at her watched and noticed that she had 15 minutes to get to the dungeons. Didn't want to get on the bad side of Snape as she already is, she hurriedly drank down her pumkin juice, stood up, got her bag and bid adieu to her friends.

"See you tomorrow, 'Mione." Ron said still chewing down on a piece of chicken then looked at Harry who chuckled at him, holding his cup on one hand.

"What?" He asked lifting both eyebrows, being conscious with himself as what was so amusing.

"Swallow _then_ speak, Ron."

Harry said taking a sip from his pumpkin juice. Ron just blushed a light shade of pink as this made Hermione and Ginny giggle at what Harry said. As Hermione turned her back and started to walk, Harry called out to her.

"Oh, if Malfoy causes you trouble, please don't pull back those impulses of yours and just knock him to the ground."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Harry. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow." She said then making a mad dash towards the dungeons.

Malfoy sat on the chair, balancing it on two legs instead of four and twirled his quill idly in his hand, facing the door. Thoughts running through his head about his conversation with Blaise earlier, he felt compelled to withdraw from their bet but he didn't know why. This wasn't any different from their other bets but why was there a nagging feeling in his head that this was going to be a mistake. He shoved the thought aside. _This was just a bet, what was wrong with it? I done this countless of times before but then this was different…She was different. Yes, this is with mudblood, know-it-all, Granger. She's too smart to be taken easily unlike the ones I had and that would be a bit of a challenge. But then accomplishing this would be the prize._ He grinned to himself. _Fucking the Gryiffindor virgin would be the ultimate prize. I can't wait to see her face, her humiliated face once I tell the whole school how I shagged that goody two shoes, Granger and to top it all off, Scarface and Weasel's faces once they know their enemy, the Slytherin prince, was the one that took their precious mudblood's virginity, that would be priceless._

Too caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the entering figure of Hermione as she made her way to a table behind from him but in which he is facing. She placed her bag on the table then looked at Malfoy noticing a slight half smile on his face. She has never seen Malfoy smile before or half smile even. All she was accustomed to was his trademark smirk with a menacing gleam in his eyes and his dominating stature. She sat on the table behind her chair and rested her palms on the top of it tilting her head to one side. She smiled slightly to herself thinking that it suited him to maybe smile more. It practically changed his appearance. But she would never get that from him when they're near each other. Having already a history of a hate-relationship with this man, she would just admire him from afar. _He does look appealing just sitting there, almost desirable… almost human_. Noticing that she was talking about Malfoy, she shook her head from the thought then looked down, staring at her feet as she hid a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Find something amusing, Granger?"

Suddenly, she looked up at him, her gentle hazel eyes locking into his grey ones, his face now expressionless, as his eyes were dark and deep. He was now standing up resting both his palms on the desk in front of her. She was at a lost for words as she looked into his eyes, her breath caught up in her throat.

"Cat caught your tongue? Or are you still awed by my presence? Never thought too highly of a mudblood fancying me." He drawled on then smirked to himself.

Hermione's shocked face now changed to a look of disgust. Straightening up, she walked toward the table he was leaning on which made him on an equal level with her that added to a bit of confidence within her. All the while not taking her eyes off of his as she equally stared at him with the same menacing look that he gave her.

"I'd never dare, would EVER think that you are appealing, Malfoy. _Ever."_

"We'll see about that then, eh, granger?"

At that moment their potions teacher arrived and ended the intense atmosphere that surrounded them. Draco sat down as he entered the classroom. Hermione sat as well at the back of Malfoy and prepared her things, pulling them out of her bag and setting them on the table.

"Ms. Granger, please sit with Mr. Malfoy. This will be done by pair." Snape said without looking up as he placed ingredients on the desk.

Hermione groaned in irritation as she stuffed back her things into her bag and stomped over to where Malfoy sat. He just sat there with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest, partly amused at this. Hermione placed her bag on the table and pulled her chair a bit farther from his, which made him turn his head slightly and give her a cocked eyebrow in reply to her actions. She just scowled at him and sat turning her gaze on Snape who was now writing on the board.

"I will be back after an hour to inspect on your potion. You will be graded after you have drank the potion with a visible aura that will surround the body of the one who will drink the potion. Start now and don't waste any time so you could leave early." At that he left the room.

Hermione got her book and opened it to the page that was written on the board. She rested her head on her palm as her elbow rested on the table and started reading. She glanced at Malfoy who was playing with his quill, sulking in his chair and looking bored.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing with my quill… what does it look like I'm doing?"

"This is a group work, if you haven't heard. I would expect you to be reading your book but seeing as you didn't bother bringing it…?"

She looked expectantly at Malfoy for an explanation.

He just looked up lazyily at her.

"I thought that was your department, Granger."

She narrowed her eyes, "Do you expect me to do this all by myself?"

He smirked, "Oh, I wouldn't think of it... but if you say so. It would be my pleasure."

She groaned.

"Stop wasting time!"

At that she stood up and walked towards the table grumbling, Malfoy hearing some of it and just smirked liking the way that he could easily rile her up. As she went to the table getting the ingredients, he stood and walked over to her book, scanning the page.

_A feeling potion… works for half a day… Side-effects, would make the drinker light headed or woozy after a few minutes._ Malfoy read to himself, which made him think. After a few moments is thoughts were disrupted as Hermione appeared with the ingredients and a beaker. He then went to a cabinet and got a cauldron and placed it on the table.

After half an hour of arguing who would chop, measure, dice and put in the cauldron, the potion was finally half done. They have to wait for it to simmer and change color for the potion to be completed. Hermione sat on a table opposite from his and started reading a book. Draco went back to his usual position, his chair on two legs and closed his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

After a few minutes he opened his eyes. Moving his gaze from the ceiling to Hermione who was now mumbling to herself and other times bit her lower lip absent-mindedly. He smirked to himself and straightened up on his chair, which went back to four legs and rested his leg on top of his other leg. He then rested his elbow on the table and started to play with his quill as he observed her. Her auburn hair was in a loose ponytail, which made him think that she just did it in haste going down here. Some loose strands framing her face. _She looks good even when she's a mess_. He commented intrigued by her simplicity. He noticed that she was starting to bit her lower lip again as her eyebrows furrowed a bit. Staring at her rosy pink lips, it made him wonder what it would taste like, invisioning her lips on his. Licking it, biting it and later trail down towards his neck…body… He suddenly snapped back to reality and shook his head. Not wanting the effect that was starting to grow in him as he felt his body heat up a bit. _Maybe it's just the atmosphere around her_. He convinced himself as he looked towards the potion.

"It's done." He said but didn't get any response from Hermione.

He decided to walk up to her and see what she was reading. _Muggle book. Mysteries of Egypt, discovered._

Hermione was deep in her book that she didn't notice Malfoy walking up to her. Suddenly the book was taken from her lap and was in Malfoy's hand.

"Give it here, Malfoy!" She demanded, standing up immediately and made a grab for it. But he was too fast as he held it up high over his head taking a few steps back from her, a grin plastered on his face.

"Make me." He said looking down at her a bit amused.

She lunged at it but missed. It was impossible to get it when he practically towered over her petite stature, standing a full 6ft. from her 5'2 frame. After much attempts, she failed miserably and stopped. Malfoy smirked as he saw her defeated look.

"Ok, Malfoy. I give up, you win." She said weakly, hating to admit that she was defeated. His smirked widened but then changed a bit as confusion registered on his face. She was walking towards him slowly, seductively until she was a hairs breath away from him.

_What is she doing?_ He thought as he lowered his hand, staring into her eyes with a look of confusion and wanting. She slowly placed her hands to his chest that made him tense up a bit then moved gradually up to his neck then moved to the back moving her hand to his hair and started rubbing on it gently. She leaned in. He did as well, all thought vanished from his head, as this moment was the only one that only came into mind. As their lips were a mere inch apart she whispered to him.

"Tough chance, Malfoy."

Then grabbed the book and walked around him over to the cauldron, clutching the book to her breast. As she was near her bag she placed it inside and walked over to the table and got a cup. He stood there dumfounded as to what had happened and just stared at her. She acted like none of this has happened as she went back to the cauldron and poured some of it into the cup with a ladle. A smile tugging on her lips, as it was her turn to grin knowing that she outsmarted Malfoy, playing with his ego. Malfoy fumed but then Snape arrived so he had to think of pay back later. He didn't want to think that she had the upper hand on him so he just plastered a smirk on his face and walked towards Hermione then bent down to whisper in her ear. _Nice move, Granger, but not good enough._ Then straightened getting the cup from her and walked over to Snape as she followed behind him.

Standing opposite from Malfoy as he gave Snape the Potion.

"Good. What have you observed with the potion?"

The two looked at each other then Hermione answered Snape without taking his gaze away from Malfoy.

"From it's yellowish-bronze it turned to a light shade of purple, sir."

"And why is that?"

Hermione opened her mouth once more but then Draco beat her to it.

"Because when the concoction doesn't change it's color it would be toxic and would inflict a different effect on the person who drinks it."

"Excellent, Malfoy. 20 points to Slytherin."

Malfoy smirked as Hermione just narrowed her gaze.

"Now who will be the one to drink it." He said looking expectantly at the two.

"Granger… sir." He said beating Hermione yet again as she just scowled.

"Very well." Snape said giving Hermione the cup. She held it in her hand then looked at it and in one gulp drank down the whole potion. Wiping her mouth with her sleeve, she felt the effects of the potion quickly as she saw a light bluish aura surround her.

After Snape had graded them, Hermione got the ingredients and placed it back on their containers and placed them in the cabinet as Draco cleaned the cauldron.

Hermione then fixed her things in her bag and placed the strap around her shoulder. As she was about to go she felt a fist grip into her arm and shoved her to the wall. Her shocked expression met with Malfoy's piercing grey eyes with an angered expression on his face.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Granger." He demanded, anger registering on his voice as his grip was still on Hermione's arm. She tried to struggle free but he was too strong for her as he placed his other hand on her other shoulder making her drop her bag. She sighed.

"What _is_ it, Malfoy." She said with hatred in her voice, as she looked up at him with the same loath in her eyes.

"What was that 'little thing' that you pulled earlier? You manipulative little mudblood, I will not be made a fool especially from filth like you." He said pushing her to the wall again, this time with force.

He was so near to her that she could feel his breath on her face, his eyes boring into hers as his grip tightened on her shoulder. Still she held on his gaze without fear registering on her eyes, she stood her ground. She snorted, smiling… mocking him.

"Don't worry, Malfoy. That _little thing_ would never happen again. It was just strategy to get my book from your filthy clutches. To think I would _ever_ have feelings for a snake as yourself, I would be out of my mind. I loathe you. Loath the very ground you stand on. I wonder what they ever see in you. I must be the only girl here who has a right mind to see you for who you are."

She was shocked but didn't show it on her face as his face softened and that all to familiar smirk plastered on his face. His grey eyes, that was darkened from rage now changed into a mischievous look. He moved closer, just passing her lips, which made her tense up. He moved his mouth close to her ear and whispered, his hot breath on her that made her pulse quicken and she cursed under her breath as to how this affect her.

"And who am I to you, Granger." He inquired, his voice low and husky, which made her shiver. He smirked to himself, noticing the effect that he was giving to her. He moved her lips so close to her skin barely brushing his lips to her ear, then to her cheek, and to her neck.

Feeling her mouth drying up, she tried to swallow but she felt like it was stuck to the middle of her throat. She couldn't move, she could barely breath as her thoughts were blank. She usually had answers for every situation but this time her mind went blank, she didn't know what. She was glad that there was a wall at her back because if there weren't, she sure would fall as she felt her knees growing weak. She felt light headed. She opened her mouth and tried to say something but no words came out.

He looked up to look at her but noticed that she was pale. _The side effects._ He remembered and held her firmly but gently. She looked up at him and noticed his features soften. Then uttered a single word and blackness surrounded her.


	3. change in the atmosphere

Chapter 3: Change in the atmosphere

"Draco."

The only word that escaped from her lips before she fainted into his arms. He cursed to himself and lifted her in his arms.

"Mobulous."

He called out, then her bag floated and followed them as he carried her all the way to their dormitory.

The next day Hermione woke up blinking as she looked up at the ceiling. She was in her room, she noticed then tried to sit up but as she did, fell back down and held her head as she felt like hammers were pounding on it. She groaned as she tried to remember what happened last night. _Detention with Malfoy_. She blinked again. She remembered that he cornered her to the wall after detention but that was all. She cringed hoping nothing happened to her… or to the both of them. She looked around and noticed that she was in her room, she sighed in relief then noticed a chair facing her. Her brow furrowed, _Was he here last night?_ She thought then shook her head and laughed slightly to herself. _Impossible, he wouldn't enter my room… or did he?_

Draco Malfoy yawned, wiping his tired eyes as he started pouring coffee on his cup. A muggle drink that he liked, which made him alert at mornings when he didn't had much sleep. Aside from his pale complexion, he had eye bags that were visible making it obvious that he hadn't had a wink of sleep last night. He sighed, remembering last night.

After putting Hermione's weakened body to bed he drew the covers to her chest then pulled out a chair and sat. He just sat as he watched her sleep. Shaking his head, he placed his face to his hands. _Why am I doing this? Why did I do this? What's happening to you, Draco._ He asked himself, questioning himself, but still he had no answer. He moved his hands from his face and entwined it together and let it rest on his mouth as he rested his elbows on his knees. He didn't know himself anymore. The Draco he knew would have left this mudblood on the floor of the dungeons but he couldn't leave her. Holding her in his arms was… well for one thing he liked it. He shook his head and pounded his forehead gently with his entwined fists. _Remember the bet. Only the bet. She's just a bet… she's just a bet._

She murmured something incoherently and moved to her side that made the moon's ray hit her face. He walked up to her and brushed a strand of hair away from her face marveling in her beauty, in her simplicity. Most girls he knew had make-up on their face that made them attractive with the tight clothes that they had to impress, to show off. She… she did nothing but still her beauty shown. He absentmindedly traced her cheeks with the back of his fingers. Then to her jaw-line… to her lips, her soft full lips that he longed to taste. She was so pure, so innocent that made him crave for her more. Aside from her maturity she had a child like personality that always amused him when he was able to steal glances of her. She groaned slightly, which made him pull back his hand and decided to sit down then sighed as he just looked at her. _I can't do this…_

"What can't you do, Malfoy?"

He was startled by the voice that he almost dropped the coffee but instead he felt pain shot through his hand and cursed, placing the pot on the counter.

Hermione quickly got a hand towel and went to the faucet, wetting the towel with the normal temperature water then placing it around Draco's burnt hand.

"Thanks." He said forgetting who he was talking to then stared at her. She also looked up a bit shocked from their being civil to each other then looked away and tired to focus on his hand. Noticing the coffee she slightly smiled to herself.

"Making coffee? Thought you purebloods weren't accustomed to muggle contraptions."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Granger." He said answering her honestly, which left her speechless.

"Um, yeah… that is true. By the way, I wanted to thank you too about… last night."

He just mumbled something like it was fine and that it was no big deal. Then got the towel from Hermione's hands and took it off, which showed a slightly reddened hand. He started moving his fingers ignoring the pain and placed the towel back on the rack

He went to the cupboard and got another cup and put it down the counter. He got the pot again with his other hand and poured coffee on each. As he got both cups he leaned on the counter as he handed Hermione one.

"She smiled up at him and held the cup brushing his hand lightly but he ignored it and blew on his coffee. Hermione did the same and took a sip then closed her eyes and sighed.

"Mmm… that's good coffee." She said looking up at him and gave a slight smile. He just gave her a grin but didn't say anything.

Then Hermione made her way to the common room. As she turned against the light that was entering the room from the window, Draco noticed that her figure was visible through her large white shirt. He tilted his head a bit to look at her hips sway, biting his index finger as he envisioned her hips moving somewhere else as he observed her curves. Her perfect petite body was driving him crazy, he needed a shower.

Hermione sat on the couch drinking her coffee slowly as she just stared into nothing. Her legs pulled up to her as her long shirt was covering her knees. Thoughts raced in her head as she was partly confused at the conversation that she had earlier with Malfoy. It feels like he had changed. Well, for one thing he was civil to her and had a _normal_ talk with him. She felt warm. She felt good to feel this way towards Malfoy, wondering if he has changed or not but she was happy at least starting the day with a decent conversation with him.

She looked up noticing Malfoy passing the common room then walking up to his flight of stairs. As she heard him close his door she got her journal from under the couch and pulled the pen out from its rings. Putting her coffee on the small table on her side she opened the pages and started to write.

She looked at her watch and noticed that it was time for breakfast. Closing the journal, she placed it back under the couch and brought her now empty cup into their little kitchen and washed both cups then made her way to her flight of stairs and walked into her room. She knocked on the door leading to the bathroom and waited for Malfoy to reply. No one answered. She knocked again to make sure. Still no answer but when she turned the knob, it was still locked.

"Malfoy!" She called out to him but she was only answered by silence. Maybe she just turned the knob wrong or it was only her imagination but still to her dismay it was still locked. After a few minutes of pounding and calling out to him she gave up and in a huff she leaned on the door only to fall backwards on his chest.

"What tha-" Her sentence cut short as she felt into his chest on her back then he quickly held her gently to steady her as he rested his hands on her waist. She felt her heart pounding feeling that same feeling when he was this close to her but this time she wouldn't faint. Only weak-kneed that she thanked him silently for holding her but at the same time cursed under her breath because of the rising feeling inside.

"Knew you would fall for me."

She felt her mouth drop and moved away from Malfoy to try to disagree from what he had said but the moment that she did she regretted it. Malfoy was dripping wet as his now darkened hair fell loosely to his forehead, some of the strands covering his grey eyes. He had a smirk on his face and a mischievous gleam in his eyes. She couldn't stop her eyes from trailing down to his perfectly muscled arms that was crossed on his well-built chest up to his waist. Her eyes widened as she noticed that he was covered only in a green towel that hung dangerously around his hips. She felt her throat tighten again and her breath was caught in her throat when she tried to breath.

His smirk grew wider.

"See something you like, Granger?"

She suddenly snapped back her head upwards to stare into his eyes. She didn't want him to think that this was affecting her though it was quite obvious. All she thought about now was how to wipe that smirk from his face and get the hell out from here. She got composure and walked up to him, holding her hand up, she tried to slap him but failed. His reflexes were too fast as he grabbed her wrist before it got close to his face and pulled her forward, her body against his. His body was stiff as his face was emotionless. He stared into her now widened eyes then he suddenly smirked and let go of her hand but moved close to her ear. Her pulse quickened as she felt his hot breath on her skin. Her body tingled and as if he knew what she was thinking held her waist with one hand as he moved his face to her neck, teasing her.

"Malfoy, I—" She started to say but her words were caught up in her throat that she couldn't get the exact sentence out. Her mind went blank. She placed her hands onto his chest thinking that she could push him away but as she did, she lost her strength to move away from him and just held onto him thinking that if she would let him go, she would fall.

She felt him lift her and moved her against the wall to support her, not taking his eyes away from her. Her eyes registered confusion but at the same time had longing. Longed for him, longed for his touch… longed for his comfort and maybe security. One thing's for sure, whenever she felt Malfoy's arms around her she felt safe, secure… like nothing in the world could harm her when she was with him. But then, this was Malfoy… her enemy since first year. But why did she feel like this towards him. She also felt comfort from Ron and Harry but Malfoy's was different that she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Hermione moved her hand from his chest to the back of his head, playing with the short strands of hair, which felt smooth like silk. He moved in again but this time teasing her on the lips. Slightly brushing his on hers. She was speechless. She wanted him, she wanted to feel his lips on hers... to taste him… He brushed his lips again on hers and felt her body tingle. Then he couldn't take it anymore as he planted his lips on hers gently… passionately. She felt her body weaken to his touch that she held him tightly around his neck. He pulled her closer and moved her up a bit so that he had better access to her lips. He bit her bottom lip like he wanted to since then, which made a moan escape her lips that made him grin at this. Having access now to her mouth he inserted his tongue. At last, tasting her like she was a drink he couldn't have enough of. Their passionate kiss grew intimate and had more wanting. All thoughts disappearing from her head as this moment was all that mattered to her. She wanted him, she had no reason for it but she knew she wanted him. She felt safe, she felt happy… with him. But this also has its end. She felt like time had stopped even if this just happened in minutes. He broke away from their kiss, which made her whimper. Shock and wanting registering in her eyes as he looked at her when he put her down to stand on her own feet but she leaned against the wall, her strength not yet returning. He brushed a strand of hair that fell on her face and moved it behind her ear. Then moved away from her. He smirked at her looking at her face that was now flushed as she had swollen kissed lips. He just stood there, trying to get this all in as he marveled at his work. He was pleased with himself at how he affected her.

"Bathroom is all yours, granger." Then he left.

She still leaned on the wall, not believing what had just happened. She felt her hand move up to her lips, touching it… tracing it then licked her lips as if she could still feel him… taste him. Then her eyes widened and glanced down in shame.

_Payback._


	4. The Library

**(A/N: Sorry that I haven't written this from the start. Don't own the characters… just this boring plot. I seem to just force myself to write this one. Had a sentence in my head but didn't know how to make it into a paragraph… man, I need an inspiration…. Enjoy. Lovers and haters welcome.)**

**(A/N: Arrgghh! Sorry I have so many grammatical errors that I keep on deleting and uploading the story back again… Then I add a few stuffs to make it better… soo sorry next time I'll recheck it 10 times and that's when I'll upload… so sorry Well, enjoy.)**

**Chapter 4: The Library**

It was a Saturday she remembered. Playing with her quill, she sat at the farthest corner of the library, which she usually went to when she wanted to be alone and catch up on some thoughts. Weeks gone by so fast as she recalled doing only one thing, avoiding Draco Malfoy, taking every chance she could get just to not see him. Almost always skipping meals that whenever Harry and Ron get to see her, they gave her a concerned look noticing she was loosing weight and her now pale complexion. She looked sickly and to add to that, dark eye bags were now visible beneath her eyes due to lack of sleep because images from that 'incident' repeatedly haunted her dreams that she busied herself with schoolwork instead. During her free time she avoided her dormitory like a plague, instead, she spent most of her time going to the library, and buried her head in a book that she could get her hands on.

She sighed, looking down at the book that now lay forgotten at her side. She must have read that one a hundred times now for some 'light' reading. She could practically recall every single word in that book. Suddenly her head snapped forward. She thought she heard something that disturbed her from her trail of thoughts. Her brows furrowed as she looked around, but saw no one as silence surrounded her again. Shrugging it off, she went back to her thoughts now playing with her quill with both hands as she looked at it. Minutes later, she heard the noise again like a chair scraping the floor. This time she grabbed the book and stood up, cradling the book to her chest. She craned her head to see who it was. It couldn't be a student because it was to early for anyone to be up on a Saturday that she thought that maybe it was Madame Pince, up early to fix on some things. She walked cautiously towards the tables and saw someone moving toward a shelf but his face wasn't distinguishable as his back was turned to her.

When she was about to call to him, he suddenly disappeared as he turned a shelf. Hermione walked a bit faster but when she reached that shelf he was nowhere to be found. She shook her head and smiled inwardly, thinking that this was stupid and decided to return the book but when she turned, she stopped on her tracks almost bumping into him. She dropped the book, a bit startled and instinctively stepped back. But when she did she lost her footing and almost fell but he quickly caught her by the waist and held her to him.

"A bit jumpy this morning, Granger." He said sounding a bit condescendingly as he looked down at her surprised look.

She suddenly snapped back to reality and pushed him away. He just smirked at her.

Hermione just looked at him as he bent to pick up the book that she dropped then stood up, moving his hand absent-mindedly through his black hair. She knew that face from somewhere but she couldn't quite remember. She tried recalling from which house he belonged to that she might remember who he is. If this were a weekday, it would be much easier because they wore cloaks with the house badge attached to it. Probably from Ravenclaw, she thought, but distinguishing him from his demeanor…Slytherin.

Blaise just stood there leaning against the shelf as he looked at her, his eyes observing her every movement. Her hand was fidgeting with her other hand as her eyes were cast down with her lower lip hidden beneath her teeth. He smirked then cleared his throat, which awakened her from her state.

She suddenly looked up at him then looked down again and blushed then looked up again.

"Blaise… is it?" She said questioningly. He just nodded. She continued.

"I'm sorry about… earlier. I thought you were Madame Pince. You could rarely find anyone here at this time. That's why I was a bit jumpy."

He didn't say anything but just smirked at her, still leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. She looked down, her hand still fidgeting with her other hand as both just stood in awkward silence.

Hermione looked up again.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Looking for a book. This _is_ a library." He said wryly as he handed her the book that she dropped.

'_Typical slytherin'_ She thought, looking at the book then got it and held it to her chest with both hands.

He sighed a bit bored with their situation.

"Well, maybe you can help me, Granger. You are, after all, a bookworm. It's called,"

She rolled her eyes and looked at him now with distaste, as she hugged the book but didn't leave, her curiosity getting the better of her as she wondered what book that could be. After weeks of spending time here, she could recall every book from its title and where it was as she spent some of her time helping Madame Pince putting books into shelves when she wasn't reading. She looked up at him who was trying to remember what book it was then, looked down, snapping his fingers.

"It was… ahh…. Something… Juliet. Some guy named speare wrote it."

This struck her as weird as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Romeo and Juliet…? By Shakespeare." She corrected him.

"Yes! Yes, that's the one."

"But that's a muggle book. You can't find it here…"

"Oh…"

"What's with the muggle book? Thought you purebloods weren't into muggle things."

"It's for my girlfriend."

Hermione noticed he said it a bit to quickly but just raised both eyebrows at him as if she was surprised. But he quickly continued.

"Where can I find it?"

"Nowhere in the wizarding world. Probably in London, muggle bookstores… where the _muggles_ live, you have been there I presume." She said matter-of-factly as she copied the way he said it earlier.

"Hmm..." He let out as he looked down again placing two of his fingers to his chin as if deep in thought.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. One part of her wanted to leave while the other part, her "good side" wanted to help him. She knew that they weren't that close but it was her nature to help someone who needed it… even if it was a slytherin. '_This is stupid_' She thought to herself, then let out the words before she could stop herself.

"I have--one up in my room… I could lend it to you, if you really need it."

His face lit up as he looked at her.

"That would be great. Shall we get it now? The sooner I read it the better." He said straightening up.

Hermione just nodded at him, which made his grin widen.

"Oh, but I have to return this first." She said as she lifted the book.

He just nodded and followed her to a shelf and placed it with the other books then walked out the Library together.

They passed a few students, some (female) looking at Blaise then gave Hermione a questioning look as they were eyeing her up and down, who were headed to the Great Hall as they headed the opposite way, that Hermione just looked down as they passed them.

Hermione made the first move in opening up as they headed up a flight of stairs.

"So… Blaise," She said looking at him. "She's a muggle?"

"Who?" He looked at her.

Hermione just furrowed her brow.

"Your girlfriend."

"Oh… yeah."

She just nodded and looked down as they passed the last step and turned a left, then looked up at him again.

" So, what's the connection between your girlfriend and the book?"

"Hmm…? Oh, she wanted me to be more… _romantic_, and suggested that I read this book that she mentioned, _Shakespeare_. She said that it could give me a perspective on things… or something like that. You know how these girls are." He said, showing a bit of boredom on his tone but only got a knowing glance from Hermione who halted a bit, which made Blaise look at her.

"Oh, sorry." The words coming out without meaning

She just rolled her eyes with a sigh and made her way to his side again, not uttering a word anymore until they reached her dormitory.

Saying the password, the portrait door opened and both entered the common room.

"Just wait here, I'll get it." She said taking the steps by two as she made her way to her room.

He placed his hands in his pockets and grinned as he looked around.

"Nice place."

He looked at the other flight of stairs that was opposite from where Hermione entered as he heard footsteps coming down. Knowing who it is, he smirked and leaned on the back of the couch with his arms crossed over his chest, lazily looking at the person now appearing into view.

Draco just lifted his eyebrow nonchalantly at him as if asking him what he was doing here. This answered Draco's thought as both boys heard footsteps rushing down the steps. Hermione appeared with a book in her hand slowing down her pace, as she was aware of the looks that both boys gave her. She handed Blaise the book as she stared at Malfoy menacingly.

Malfoy reciprocated the look.

"Mudblood."

"Ferret."

Noticing the tense atmosphere, Blaise was slightly amused by this and took it upon himself to change the atmosphere… also taking this as his turn to make a move.

Opening the book, he read and furrowed his brows.

"I Think I will be needing your assistance, Hermione, on this." He said, walking in between them, interrupting their silent row, as both were staring daggers into each other hopping one would fall and die if they stared hard enough.

"Sure." She said smiling slightly at him

He gestured for her to sit on the couch then looked at Malfoy smirking impishly.

"On first term basis? Don't tell me you stooped to low to actually say a mudbloods name, Blaise."

Hermione was still standing as she turned to narrow her eyes at Draco.

"At least he is human enough to know and say my name unlike a certain snake I know. Go off and wander to your whole, why don't you?"

He just scoffed and glared back at her then for a minute walked towards the portrait door but stopped a bit before he opened the door to turn his head slightly at her.

"Becareful, Blaise, or she might get her filth on you."

Then went out.

"Stupid prick." She said to the now closed door.

'_This is going to be fun.'_


	5. Thoughts run deep

**(A/N:Thanks to the reviews, really appreciate it. Sorry that I couldn't come up with something more… original. I'm beginning to 'block' on some of this that makes some of the chapters uninteresting, sigh… hehe… Well… wish me luck on other chapters.. I hope I get some ideas to make this story more… interesting. Hoping for an inspiration. Enjoy!Ü)**

**Chapter 5: Thoughts run deep**

Skipping breakfast, Malfoy rested his arm on the stonewall in the Slytherin's common room and stared into the fireplace.The fire flickering, reflecting in his eyes as he was deep in thought. Ignoring the portrait opening as someone went in and threw the book to the desk near Malfoy and sat on the couch.

"Couldn't bear to see me with the bookworm?"

Malfoy just scoffed, not taking his eyes away from the fire.

"What makes you say that?"

"Skipped breakfast… or maybe because of jealousy." Blaise said a bit nonchalantly as he shrugged also staring into the fire.

Draco looked at him with a stare.

"Jealous?" He inquired giving him a look that says thathe must be out of his mind.

Blaise just smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just a thought. But then, I bet I guessed wrong."

Draco didn't say anything as he went to pick up the book then sneered.

"_Shakespeare?_ You arse… Is that the best you could do?"

Who knew a pureblood like Malfoy, has _ever_ heard of Shakespeare, Blaise wondered.

"Better than yours." He sneered up at him who was now idly flipping through the pages of the book with a look of boredom in his face then continued.

"She now avoids you. Making that first move, hah! You know she's not like other girls, who would do practically anything just to be bedded with you."

Blaise stared back at the fire and grinned with a gleam in his eyes.

"Which… practically gives me a upper hand on the situation." He said a matter-of-factly.

Malfoy tossed the book back on the desk.

"What, are you planning on doing, that whole… _innocent look_ to lure her into getting into your pants? Do you think she would even buy that?" Draco sneered crossing his arms over his well-built chest.

Blaise stood up a few feet away from Draco and smirked.

"What are you planning on doing?"

Draco said nothing, absent-mindedly moving a hand through his hair then caught Blaise's stare again.

"You'll see… I have never lost a bet with you, Blaise, and even if it's with that mudblood. I still won't."

After that he coolly walked past Blaise with his head held high. Blaise just stared and sneered at him as he walked out the door. He knew he has struck a nerve somehow. It could be seen in his face… in his eyes more vividly. He was right about one thing, he never lost a bet, but Draco was too sure of himself to actually think he could win this one.

Blaise stared at the fire again. He knew only one thing Draco can do to be on Granger's good side again but he knew that he couldn't do. Ask Granger's forgiveness. He knew his friend to well that he knows he could never do that. Malfoy's _never_ ask forgiveness from anyone. Their pride is to _precious_ to them than to stoop down a little and admit their mistakes. It would be too weird.

Draco was brought up to loathe filth like mudbloods… like Granger. He was too full of himself to even be with her or to be seen associated with her in any way with an exception of their situation right now. He couldn't back down from the bet if he wanted to. He had his reputation and pride to think off to even ponder on the word _quit_. Blaise grinned to himself proudly. He also knew that he had an upper hand on Draco, counting that Hermione and all her friends practically detest his presence because he is a Slytherin and that he is, in fact, a _Malfoy_. But what gives her a chance to actually hate him aside from his family name and the name-calling all through out the years, not knowing the _real_ Malfoy.

He stared into the fire as he pondered on the thought deeper then thought about Hermione. He admitted that Granger was a hard catch. She is that 'old fashioned way of thinking' type of girl that doesn't go with the trend and believes to loose her virginity after her wedding day, which admitting to himself, was quite intriguing for him or rather had a new respect for her because of that. She always had a good head on her shoulders slightly counting her bookish personality. The way she also helped out people, not thinking of her own needs at that time, remembering the way she helped him earlier although what he said to her was a lie. He knew she disliked Slytherins and he knew that she knew he was one but she helped out anyway. He always respected that in a person. He knew that Draco also knew that about her too because of her now alluring personality and to top it all off, the way she changed during these past years. She was almost gorgeous in a way, mind and body. She has everything; looks, intellect a good personality… but the right person to make her _truly_ happy and he knew as hell it isn't Potter and Weasley.

This shouldn't be his line of thought because he too had his pride to think off, knowing that he was also a pure blood and a Slytherin at that. Who would ever think a Slytherin would think sensibly anyway? His 'people' would scowl at his presence if they would ever know that he liked a mudblood, but he didn't care. Unlike Draco, who always thought that it was a big thing to him. That he had to uphold his name above others. The fact that he still is afraid of his father. Blaise scowled at that thought knowing what Draco had been through during the younger years of his life, taking the beatings that his father gave him. The sadness that he had to endure in his life, it was almost too depressing to think of that he wondered how Draco ever seems to act 'normal' as if nothing has happened to him.

He knew Granger and Draco were meant for each other, they just didn't know it yet. All those times he stared at her, noticed her in her time of need that neither her best friends noticed while Weasel was stuffing his face and Potter thinking only about quidditch. **(A/N: not that I have anything against Ron and Harry. No offense to the people reading this. Back to Blaise's line of thought.)** He scoffed. No. They never saw the woman that was right under their noses. But he knew Draco saw that but was too dumb to admit it. He had to know how to make that happen. But how to do it he didn't even know

He stood up in a huff and grinned to himself, not believing what just ran through his mind. Playing cupid hah! He must be insane. Who knew thoughts ran deep… deep enough for him to at least see the picture and think for others than himself for once.

He grabbed the book and walked towards the door.

'_What will he do to get on Granger's good side again?'_ He grinned to himself thinking on what was Draco's tactics as he walked out the door.

_Doesn't that seem weird... Usually most writers here write because of reviews... The lesser it is the more the feeling depreciates and lessens their... 'inspiration' in writing their story. I admire some who write because they want to andnot because of thereviews, althought reviews are usefull to the writers because they give them a different point of view. Reviews are appreciation of the content. But it depends on you whether you review or not... I am already thankful that you took time to read my work and for that i appreciate your time._


	6. dedicated to reviewers

**Lostlock **_Thank you from that and I truly appreciate your review and your thoughts. Maybe I can even get an advice from you? I really need something right now and an inspiration at that hehe…_

**Darkest Dawn **_Hah! It struck me as weird seeing a review from you. You are one of my favorite authors here! Glad to hear from you. I especially love your Forbidden story. I check up on it from time to time. Thanks for the review._

**Dark-Illusion1**_ Thanks! I will once I can pull myself to write with passion for the next chapter. Recently I find myself in a bit of that "writers block" But then, I also don't want to write without feeling because it usually portrays in the story. I'll do better. Thanks again_

**Martini trix **_Thanks for the reviewt! Haha… I don't mind those people that give out flamers because they don't have anything better to do with their lives. I find them childish and insecure… anyway thanks for being the one to review in my first chap. I know it's not that good but well… I'm just trying to learn and become better later on._

**DarkPrincess77 **_Thank you for your review! I really appreciate it. Hope I didn't disappoint you with my other chapters…_

**Angel-on-a-cloud489 **_Hey, thanks for that and I totally appreciate your review. Hope I didn't disappoint you with my other chapters…_

_This is my shout outs with thank yous to the people that reviewed on my story. I am glad that people appreciate my work and I hope I could do better and make you my inspiration so my story would be worth while and would still be appreciated as it continues. To you, I give you my applause with a standing ovation because you are the kind of people that give inspiration and meaning to the writers. I'll do my best, I promise. Adieu!_


End file.
